


Letters

by namnamee



Series: Jaeyong Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JAehyun thinks he is smart, Letters, M/M, Rival Schools - Freeform, Sports, but he is dumb, taeyong is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namnamee/pseuds/namnamee
Summary: Jaehyun starts receiving anonymous letters, and he won't stop searching for the writer.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Drop one shot [prompts in the comment section or @/0525flames

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_*_ **

 

 

 

 

**_*~ The Letters~*_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun pretty much had to run away from the clutches of his best friend Johnny that fateful morning. Mostly because the older had been bugging him for a while about this one 'play date' with the hotties from the other school their city had...on the other side of the city actually. He didn't care that Jaehyun had next to zero interest in dating at all, let alone dating guys from  _that_ school. 

As the basketball team captain, the least he can do is maintain loyalty to his school by not  _mixing_ with their rivals. And the YG Boys High School was exactly that, a rival. Johnny should follow him too, being in the same team as him. Especially since their schools' history is very strained.

A small history lesson before we enter the story: Both High Schools, YG and LSM, were built by the same person, Lee Soo Man. After his death, he gave one school to each of his sons. The elder one got the co-ed while the younger one was left the all-boys. It was all happy and peaceful until five years after the founder's death. It so happened, that the younger brother fell in love with a teacher in the elder brother's school and began dating her. Two years into their relationship, the girl got married to the elder brother, leaving the younger one heartbroken and bitter. And since then the two schools have never seen peace between them ever.

So thats what happened, and Jaehyun being the loyalest dog in history of mankind refuses to even look at that direction, much less go on 'play dates' with them. Though really, its been over a 100 years since and the cold war is gone, with only Jung Jaehyun holding up the baton of rivalry and giving them the the cold shoulder. Due to reasons Johnny doesn't understand.

"That shit sure is persistent. If only he was so dedicated with his training, I'll have much le--"

Jaehyun's mumbling is cut short when he noticed a navy blue paper peeking out between his English and Calculus text book. He frowned, not recalling ever owning such stationary in his life so he moved his calculus textbook and stared at the blue thing, which turned out to be an envelope, again. It was strange. He picked up and turned his over twice, hoping to find an address or even a hint about who it was from, or if it was even for him. Besides the fact that it was somehow in his locker, there was no other indication that this  _letter_ was meant for him.

After studying it for a while longer, he opened his bag and put the thing inside, kind of glad that rushing away from Johnny had given him some time to laze around before class started. He'll just open the envelope later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a whole ass day later that Jaehyun remembered about the letter from his locker. 

And he was reminded of it only because he saw it in his dog's mouth while eating breakfast. He made a dash for it, startling his mother and the poor dog as well, but he didn't linger to answer the weird stares and just locked himself in the room, and climbed on his bed.

He finally opened the navy blue envelope. It was good stationary, the paper was thick and the texture was pretty aesthetic. So he was even more curious about it's origins and purpose.

He gasped.

The letter inside the envelope was of the same color. And on in, in the most beautiful of the calligraphic handwritings Jaehyun had even seen was written a sweet message. He knew it was for him.

 _Hello Jaehyun._  
Kind of weird right? I know.   
_Sending letter to someone who you can just go and talk to isn't just weird, it's stupid...considering the fact that this actually costs a lot more than a simple text message. But I don't have the privilege of even having your phone number...._

 Strange, Jaehyun thought. It seemed like a sort of a love letter, but he hadn't read the whole thing yet so he wasn't sure. 

_...even though I know you for more than two years now._

Wait...so they know each other? Or at least he knows him. So that means they might've met more than once. Also this was in his locker, so he probably is from his school too. That narrows the suspect down to...10,000 people who this could be.

 _Haha. It is kind of weird I guess._  
I just wanted to talk to you...even though you probably know me even if I was standing right next to you. It's fine. That is just going to be our story then. Though I wonder, will you be able to see me once you know who I am? Or will you refuse it?   
Oh my...I could ramble on and on about stuff. But this is my first letter to you so I will stop for now.   
See you next week Jaehyun-ah! Until then...stay healthy, and eat lots of veggies. Even carrots. I know you hate them, but they are good for your eyes. And I think your eyes are pretty...so...haha...bye!!

Jaehyun was left flustered and confused after reading the letter. he read it two more times, trying to examine each word, and letting his inner Sherlock out by turning the paper around and doing shit with it until he accidentally burnt the lower left part of it. At that point he stopped. Like the letter said, the paper did look expensive, and so curious as Jaehyun was about the writer, he wasn't one to ignore effort. So he place it in his personal drawer, which he kept locked at all time, neatly folded and went out to hangout with his friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His plan to  _hangout_ with Johnny turned out to be the biggest mistake. The idiot had done nothing but talk about the swimming teach captain from  _that_ school, non-stop for two hours straight and Jaehyun was beginning to see why Yuta stopped hanging out with them. An infatuated Johnny was a very unlikable Johnny. It was way past lunch time and the shit hadn't even offered him food yet. So being the brat he was, Jaehyun walked into the kitchen and fed himself while Johnny still kept gushing over the swimmer who, frankly, Jaehyun didn't care about at all.

Not like that would stop Johnny from rattling on anyway.

By the time he was home, he had decided to never associate with Johnny for the remainder of the weekend...or any other weekend as long as his bro is till  _in love_ with that boy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Wednesday, and Jaehyun was already tired of trying to find who his mystery writer was.

He was literally scanning the whole corridor, classroom, and whatever room he was ever in for a person who looked like he could have a good handwriting, but then as Yuta kindly pointed out, handwritings don't have anything to with looks, but Jaehyun tried anyways. On Tuesday he had gone around, whipping out the envelope at random places and then reading peoples expression. All he got was a few uninterested stares, and a few -are you okay' and 'show off' along with a majority of people ignoring him.

He was confused, though he did notice the new boy, Sicheng's, eyes widen slightly when he whipped out the envelope in class. It was gone as fast as it came, but it had been there and Jaehyun had caugt it.

Bingo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun didn't stalk Sicheng. he really didn't. but Yuta says he did, and Johnny agrees so now the whole basketball team was doing 50 lay-us for slacking off and because he was pissed.

"But cap-!"

"Its all on Johnny and Yuta...glare at them all you want stop whining at me." Jaehyun coldly replied, smirking when he saw the rest of his team glare at Johnny and Yuta. The two cowered back, almost as if trying to hide behind the ball. Too bad their bodies were still very visible. "Okay...start!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Friday, a week after the day Jaehyun had received his first letter.

And it so happened that Jaehyun was, once again, on his bed, frowning at the second letter which he had once again found in his locker, only, unlike the first one, this was crimson red. And Jaehyun lay there, holding honding the letter at arms length, staring at it as if just the mere intimidation from Jaehyun's glare would be enough to make the letter jump up and apologize for its anonymity.

Of course nothing of that sort happened.

Instead, Jaehyun found himself lying on his back, once again reading out the beautiful handwriting.

 _Hello again._  
How are you?   
_Haha. I know this question is moot since you don't know who I am so You cannot reply, but I asked...because I really want to one day be able to hear that reply._  
It's kind of my biggest fantasy.  
Haha. Not trying to creep you out or anything though.

Despite the efforts, Jaehyun was still creeped out. Not to mention how in the previous letter this person, who Jaehyun had named Mr.L, mentioned about his distaste towards carrots, and that is something only a few people know and that was kind of scary. 

_My week went great._

"Did not ask, but thanks for the information."

_My sister came over last night with her son. He is the cutest I swear, you'd love him if you ever meet him. Maybe one day..._

"All baby's are cute...I guess this one's a sucker for his nephew."

_...He's really smart too, he's barely a year old but he already can talk and call me 'samchun' and all. Hehe. My parents are off to Canada next week to accompany her. She's carrying again and mom wants to there for her, so I'll be alone at home...:(  
Want to give me company?_

Jaehyun choked on air and coughed for a while, his cheeks burning at the blunt invitation. "This one's dangerous." He mumbled, regaining his composure and continued reading the letter.

_Haha...just kidding. Though honestly it would be nice if we could hang out casually and talk face to face instead of like this._

"What do you mean talk? This is literally you writing and me reading...silly kid." Besides, Jaehyun wanted to point out that this was an anonymous letter, meaning Jaehyun had no clue. So even if he did want to hang out with him, he has no clue how to tell him.

Besides, he really wants to know how the letters get inside his lokcer anyways.

_...I'm tired from practice too. The coach is strict this time. He keeps pushing me to my limits, he says he knows that I can do better but that I'm not trying hard enough but I don't know what I doing wrong. So I might switch coaches before the season starts._

Jaehyun frowned. That was information which narrowed down the suspects. This was a sports person. Also had his own coach. Obvisouly, he can't change the school coaches at will like that, so it must be his personal coach. That would mean he is a professional in the sport...and that would mean...Jaehyun's head was aching. he had never had to think so much before, especially about something that was not about basket ball. 

And he hated it. 

_Anyways, I'll stop this here.  
Bye Jaehyunnie~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, so maybe following Sicheng all the way back home was considered stalking, but Jaehyun has a very godd reason why he is doing it. It's not like he means harm or anything, he's just curious about the boy. And was fishing for clues.

Yuta had mentioned in the passing about Sicheng being irritated with his coach. That was when he remembered that the boy was a professional gymnast, he had represented the country and all. Which means he would be at a position to dictate terms and change coaches. 

That was all his interest was. That and the letters.

It had been two months now, since he first started receiving the letters. Every Friday it'd be there in his locker, a different color every week. He wondered if the color scheme was a clue, and he stayed up one whole night trying to figure the meaning behind each color and what the whole set would signify. It was utter bullshit of course, so he gave up on that idea. He didn't think any one with a sane mind would go that far...he hopes Mr. L is atleast sane. Because honestly he had taken quite a liking to the man.

The man had told him about his week, the special event, how he was doing, the subjects he hated, and the ones he loved. He never gave names or details which could give him away, much to Jaehyun's annoyance, but his letters were a breathe of fresh air from the daily crap Johnny and Yuta put him through. And he had a very nice handwriting, which led Jaehyun to think Mr L was a nice man too, which obviously he made the mistake of mentioning to Johnny. Now his friends think he is actually  _interested_  in dating this guy, which he really isn't. He's just curious.

Anyways, it was his curiosity about Sicheng that made him accept Johnny's next offer to attend the mixer, which he heard SIcheng had agreed to go to too. A mixer was a kind of party for the students of SM and YG schools exclusively. It was supposed to build up their friendship and all, though in recent years, it had become more of a live action tinder of sorts. People came with the main objective of finding someone to date, fuck, or both.

Something told him he would regret it the moment Johnny's expression changed from surprise to evil at his agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mixer wasn't as bad as he had expected, it was rather pleasant even. The ambience that is. he doesn't know what he had though it would be like, but it certainly hadn't been so posh. 

Well their schools are one of the richest so the luxurious ambience kind of makes sense.

The food was good, the drinks were all PG-13 but good enough to not crib about, the air smelled warm and it really wasn't too noisy. It was perfect in his opinion and he knew he'd be back again.

Only thing that seemed off was Sicheng, who was currently leaning across the snack bar and openly flirting with the waiter, whose tag Jaehyun had peeked at a few minutes ago. His name was Kun, he looked like he was a bit older than them, but otherwise was pretty good looking and actually matched Sicheng's looks as well. It didn't bother Jaehyun as much as the fact that the boy, if he was Mr. L, had been writing to him and was very open about his affections towards him. So the boy now flirting with Kun didn't make much sense to him.

Maybe he wasn't who he was looking for.

He cursed internally before looking away, and right into a pair of eyes that were looking right back.

_Oh!_

If Jaehyun thought Sicheng was beautiful, then this boy he was looking at was extra-beautiful. Something about his eye sparked a bit of excitement in his gut and he had an urge to go talk to him. The boy's sharp features were made soft by that silky like hair framing his face. He looked lean, and yet lithe. He stood there challenging Jaehyun like a book of puzzles, staring right back at him with a small smile blooming on his pink lips.

Jaehyun knew he would be back for sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hello hyunnie~_

Another friday, a new letter. Jaehyun smiled at the nickname. A few letter ago, Mr. L had started calling him hyunnie, and he can't say he hates it all that much.

_How are you?_

"I am good. How's you?" he mumbled. It had become a sort fo a habit, replying to the letter. He is sure if anyone ever saw him read the letter they'd pack him off to the mentail hospital in a jiffy.

_I'm really good. This has been one of the nest weeks to date.  
Mainly because I got to see you smile. Again., I know this sounds creepy, but I swear I don't stalk you at all. I didn't even expect you see today at the mixer...oh my! I just gave away something didn't i? I want to crumble this paper up and write you a new one, but I really cannot afford to waste this paper. I'll let this one slide for now._

He was at the mixer? 

That means he was in one the two schools. Jaehyun silently hoped it was his own school, you know, because it would suck if he turned out to be from the rival school. And if it was, Jaehyun kind of understands the letter thing. His dislike for that school is pretty well-known.

 _I spent a lot of time at the library yesterday, but I couldn't concentrate at all. All I could think was the way you were looking at Sicheng. I admit I was very jealous. I really should've been studying though, I have a test coming up soon. So if I fail that test I'll blame you okay~_  
Just kidding, It's not your fault at all hyunnie. It's mine for being so silly. Haha.   
I heard that your interschool matches start next week? You must be so tired huh? I now how it feels, work hard and don't laze around ok. I want to see the coolest version of Jung Jaehyun out in the courts.

"You'll come see the matches then?" Jaehyun asked the empty room. And surprisingly the inanimate letter actually answered his question.

_Yes. I'll be there to see you. So play hard ok!  
Jaehyun fighting!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Isn't he cute?" Johnny pressed on. Pushing his phone into Jaehyun's face, so close that he couldn't really see what the other was trying to show anyways so he nodded along in agreement. "What are you saying!! You didn't even see his picture!!" Johnny whined, and Yuta hit his head with his spoon. Probably regretting sitting at their table Jaehyun was having a similar train of thought.

"You shove it into my eyes why don't you?! That way what am I going to see dumbass?" Jaehyun quipped back, totally unaffected by a pouting Johnny.

"Ok Ok. I'm sorry. Now look at him...this is Ten. He's the swimming team captain from YG. The one I keep talking about...isn't he cute?" At the new piece of information about the person in the phone, even Yuta leaned across the table with interest. 

"Woah...he's cute." Yuta exclaimed, pointing at the boy next to this Ten, much to Jaehyun's amusement and Johnny's shock. Both these emotions were lost in a second though.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute. And that's Lee taeyong. Ten's best friend." he supplied carefully.

"He's really cute." Jaehyun mumbled...not aware that his friends had become quite and were watching him stare at Taeyong's picture with interest. Yuta even smirked, lifting an haughty eyebrow at Johnny as if saying  _I told you so._

"My My...what a miracle...Yuta...please check if the pigs are flying in the sky. Because Jung Jaehyun just expressed his interest in another human being...a student of his  _rival_ school that too...!!" 

The two boys proceeded laughing merrily, and teasing Jaehyun every two seconds. The boy still hadn't taken his eyes off of that picture.He had recognized that face from the mixer he had been to. He would recognize him even if you had only just woken him up from his REM sleep and asked him the same thing. This man's face had been burned into Jaehyun's memory, there was no way he'd forget such an attractive man.

"Well at least we know he'll stop refusing to attend the mixers."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _It's mixer weekend again hyunnie! I'm so excited because I get to see you smile again._  
Oh...I forgot to even greet you in my excitement!! Haha  
Hi Jaehyunnie~ How was your week?!  
Mine was not so good this time. I almost failed in that test, almost...I managed to get passing marks though so it's fine. Also I fell during practise on monday, so I have been told to stay away from the  ~~ic~~  oops! I almost gave something away.

Jaehyun started hard at the cut-off word. He could make out an I and a C, but there was nothing else. It was a big hint, otherwise Mr. L wouldn't have cut it off like that. He heard a loud whistle from the field and looked towards the soccer field again. Yuta was still in middle of the game, so he had plenty of extra time to finish reading his letter.

Yuta had asked him for a small favor. He had wanted help from Jaehyun's superior selection skills to buy his boyfriend Taeil a little something for his birthday. And Jaehyun being the kind soul he was, he agreed. So here he was at the bleachers, waiting for his friends' training to be over so they could be on their way. He continued reading the letter while waiting for his friend.

 _Anyways. Wear a white shirt will you? You'll look good in anything, but for some reason I really like the color white on you._  
Haha.  
So as I was saying, I haven't been too well this week. I caught a flu from my nephew and it just won't go away despite having medicines, mom is quite worried since that would affect my performance at the competitions, but there is nothing I can do that will help.

"Have you tried steaming? I heard it helps with flu's."

 _Also my friend has been eating my head about this crush he has one someone. It's really annoying._  
What's more annoying is the fact that they actually communicate face to face and have fun and hang out with each other a lot, in fact he is with that boy more than he is with me, and even then they haven't confessed? How stupid.  
Here I am trying to get closer to you...

"How exactly are you getting closer to me Mr. L? I don't even know your name, this is an anonymous letter too. Haha, only I am getting closer to you...you  still don't know me...silly silly Mr. L" Jaehyun chuckled.

_...oops...did I just confess to you??  
Sigh...I can't deny it then...I have a huge massive crush on you Jung Jaehyun...take responsibility will you?_

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know your name??" Jaehyun grinned. He had been doing that a lot lately. At the most random-est of times one of the silly wordings from Mr. l's letters would float into his mind, and Johnny and Yuta would throw his weird looks because boy his grin was as wide as the pacific ocean. they were the only ones complaining though, the rest of the team automatically assumed that their captain was in a good mood, which meant easier practice sessions which meant happy life for them too. It was a win/win situation.

_I have to tell you though I'm a total catch. So think twice before you reject me!_

"Sure you are...liar!"

_See you next week darling...haha...xoxo <3_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jaehyun! What about this one?" Yuta asked, frantically waving a set of color pencils at his face. Jaehyun backed up a bit before shaking his head in rejection. 

"Doesn't Yume already have that?" 

"Oh shit!! You are right....why do you know more about the dear niece's belongings than I do?'

"Because she likes me more and actually lets me play with her?"

"Dang it...I hate it that you are right!!"

Yuta then proceeded to run towards the opposite direction, probably thinking of buying his lovely niece a picture book instead, and Jaehyun shook his head having no choice but to follow.

It was little Yume's 4th birthday tomorrow, though Jaehyun swears she will always be their baby girl. The first woman ever to call him 'uncle' even though he was just 14 when she was born. It was embarrassing, but she was the most adorable and she melted even Johnny's frozen heart with a single coo. It was only because of her that Jaehyun had decided to help Yuta out. Yuta being the perfect example of a careless uncle had forgotten to buy Yume a gift and now Jaehyun had to pay the price.

Jaehyun always seemed to be the one tagging along from Yuta's gift shopping spree.

He sighed again, for the 10000th time it would seemed. But that changed when his eyes fell on a cover, neatly wrapped around a set of differently colored paper, very similar to the ones that were often found in his locker. He smirked when he read the sign in fornt of the shelf on which these envelops were stocked, 

_Limited edition paper, only found in this store._

"I think I am closer to finding you Mr. L" He smiled, picking up a packet and rushing to the cashier.

"Excuse me...this..item...does it sell well?" He asked, ignoring the judging look the male on the other side sent him.

"Yes sir. It's a bit expensive since it is limited edition, but quite a few people buy it."

"Students?"

"Well...like I said...it's a bit expensive, so it's rare for studets to buy-"

"Perfect!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah...I mean..." Jaehyun got flustered, realising that the staff was kind of irritated at his questioning. "...It's just that I got a dare...?" Jaehyun tried, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to spill the truth to a total stranger either. "And it was to find the owner of a love letter addressed to me. This was the paper used...and I need to find him..." Jaehyun tried to sound like he  was desperate...he knew he looked desparate, and he could tell the staff was buying it.

"Actually, I shouldn't be doing this but..."

Half an hour later, Jaehyun skipped home happily, while Yuta grumbled beside him. The Japanese had still not found the  _perfect_ gift for his niece, and since Jaehyun was feeling rather generous all of a sudden, the two buys split the fare for the gift Jaehyun had bought, Win-Win again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun was there again, at the mixer he had never thought he'd ever attend, let alone attend twice. Yet there he was, sitting around a low table, drinking child-safe mock-tails and laughing along with his friends.

Laughing along until the saw him again.

It was the beautiful boy from last time.

In a course of, Jaehyun doesn't know since when, but the boy was now seated directly opposite to him, smiling timidly at Yuta's lame jokes and giggling when he noticed Jaehyun's lack of reaction. Though honestly, Jaehyun wasn't paying much attention to anything other than Lee Taeyong.

That was the wide eyed beauty's name. Lee Taeyong.

There was something about the way the other refused to meet his eyes, yet kept stealing glances at him that Jaehyun found adorable, though usually he is irritated by timid people. Last time Taeyong had held his gaze with a confidence he now seemed to lack. Jaehyun can't help but feel that it was one of many of Taeyong's hidden charms.

Lee Taeyong was like Pandora's box, and Jaehyun really wanted to find out more about this boy.

"...so Taeyong I heard you got a new coach starting this season! Hows that going?" Yuta asked. And Jaehyun frowned. How did Yuta know of anything about Taeyong when he was meeting him for the first time? In his small fit of jealousy, he had missed the cautious glance Taeyong sent his way before replying.

"It's going good...though I have had to put in extra practice hours to get familiar with his style...the season's starting soon, can't afford slip ups."

"Come one...you are so good already Taeyong!! I know sky's the limit, but allow yourself to live a little dude!" Johnny added, sounding exasperated and Jaehyun briefly wondered just how much his friends knew about this boy. He wasn't liking it, though he wasn't grasping why.

"Well, that is why I am here right?" 

The table chuckled, and the atmosphere moved into a comfortable one, even though no one was talking.

"Excuse me for being rude..." Jaehyun started, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He didn't notice though that the rest of the table sat frozen in their chairs, anticipating Jaehyun's first words that he willingly spoke to a person who was not Yuta or Johnny and from the  _rival school._ "...but what exactly do you do?"

Taeyong's shocked eyes met his, and briefly Jaehyun wondered just how cold an image he had projected to the boy that he got so shocked at being talked to. 

"I-Ice...skating..." the boy replied. 

Jaehyun felt an uncomfortable rush in his body at being addressed by him, their eyes were locked on each other, and it felt like only the two of them were in the room. His face flushed and he started feeling dizzy. Not realizing what it was, he excused himself a few seconds later, needing to visit the washroom to run some water his hot face.

Though he was so distracted that on the way in, he bumped into someone and mumbled small sorry, acknowledging the reply he got from the other boy with a nod and walking away, not even bothering to check who it was. An action he action he found himself regretting next Friday as he read the line...

_...I got to talk to you a little, even if it was just a sentence...._

"Damn it Jung Jaehyun!! so stupid!" Jaehyun cursed, vividly remembering only Taeyong's timid smile from that night. He wanted to be mad at himself for being so taken by that boy, if he had't met Taeyong, maybe then he would've had Mr. L's identity already!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Relief came only two more months later, when the much anticipated call finally arrived.

"Student...that envelope you asked for. Another student just purchased it a few seconds ago...if you can make it now you might catch him before he disappears again."

Jaehyun had ran like his life depended on it, checking the near-by vicinity of the stationary shop thoroughly before wandering to the bus stop. He had almost given up, his body deciding to call it a day but his eyes still searched the crowd for the paper bag with the shop's logo. He couldn't have just left like that right?

"Jae!!"

He heard an excited voice call out to him, and he might've ignored it if he hadn't remembered that the voice belonged to Ten, Taeyong's best friend.

That night at the mixer they had all sat together and shared snacks and drinks and had had a fun time. Though Jaehyun only really remembers watching Taeyong, he remembered that Ten was the same guy that  Johnny was currently crushing over. Which all points the fact that he has got to be nice to this Ten.

And he was glad for his morals, because right next to Ten, stood an awkwardly confident Taeyong.

Awkward because Jaehyun thought that huge orange hoodie made the boy look more like a kid than the 18 year old he was, and confident because the way he stood, facing the direction he expected the bus to arrive from, while chewing a gum and an eye brow raised as if he dared the bus to be even a second late. 

Jaehyun found it all cute.

Ten started waving at him now, calling for his attention, and Jaehyun reluctantly waved back, smiling. Taeyong had his ear plugs in, so he hadn't noticed his friend screeching, but as Jaehyun walked closer, he too noticed him and then Jaehyun was rewarded with a pair of wide eyes looking at him.

He would've cooed and fallen on his knees and gushed at the cute boy, if he hadn't noticed the bag in his hand.

"Oh! You go to Aron's stationary too? Jaehyun asked, pointing at the paper bag curiously, he noticed Taeyong stiffen before blushing red and nodding.

"He ran out of supplies for his  _assignment_." Ten replied instead, smirking at the two of them as if knowing some secret. Jaehyun didn't comment on it, though he did find it odd that Ten used a teasing tone for the word 'assignment'. He ignored it, knowing it was probably as bff thingy that he shouldn't interfere into.

He waited for the bus with them for a while, making small talk and taking the opportunity to stare at Taeyong whenever he could. 

At the end of the day, even though he was no closer to finding his Mr. L, he was happy because Lee Taeyong was a new contact in his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't until a week later that it struck Jaehyun that something was off. 

Usually his letter would be waiting for him Friday morning, first thing. He has no idea how this person gets it there though. He and his friends had camped out one whole day in front of the locker, hiding in strategic positions from where they got a clear view of the locker, yet Jaehyun had always missed the point where the letter got inside the locker.

It was something he never understood, and the curiosity was eating him up from inside.

But right now, the only thing eating him alive was the lack of the letter even by the end of the school day.

He had checked the locker thoroughly that morning. He had checked it again after the first period, and then once again after the second period. He had walked back to his locker during lunch break and taken out all his stuff, leafing through all his books and peeking at every corner and slit he could find in search for the letter. He checked it again after every period till the day was over, but there was still no letter.

He was slightly worried for the anonymous writer, though he knew he should be actually relieved. He spent the whole weekend worrying about the missing letter; wondering if Mr. L was okay. In fact, he was so distracted that he had ended up agreeing to one of Johnny's ridiculous ideas.

Which ended up with him sitting beside Taeyong in a dark movie theater.

Not that he was really complaining. Johnny had chosen a horror movie, because Ten was terrified of them. Taeyong and Jaehyun got to tag along because, according to Johnny 'this was not a  _date_  date'. But with Taeyong clutching onto his arm tightly every time something remotely scary happened on screen distracted him from the letter and allowed him to focus on the smoothness of the thin arms holding onto him. He almost wanted to hold them in his hands and run his fingers along the crevices just to feel their softness again.

It wasn't until half way through the movie that Jaehyun noticed Taeyong's shivering. He had at first pushed it off as the other being scared, but then he he noticed that his arms were sweaty as well. He turned towards the boy, trying to get a good look at his face. 

There was something very wrong with Taeyong.

The boy looked paler than usual and he was sweating profusely. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and he was gasping for breath. Maybe it was too scary for him? That's what Jaehyun though as he called for Johnny's attention and mouthed to him that they were heading out for a while Johnny being the shit he was, sent him a wink and a  _be safe_  which he ignored.

Taeyong surprisingly didn't protest when Jaehyun pulled him out of the theater and towards the bathroom. He was panting by the time they were inside and immediately swayed. He would'v fallen if Jaehyun hadn't gotten over his panic and caught him on time. 

"Shit Taeyong, you're burning!! are you sick?" Jaehyun checked Taeyong temperature again, and sure enough, the boy was hot. JAehyun had a moment of panic, and his mind went blank. "...shit...shit...shit...what do I do? Why...Taeyong you should have said so if you weren't feeling well!" Jaehyun whined trying to grab a few paper napkins from the dispenser while holing on to Taeyong, who was completely leaning on him now.

"I th-though....I...had...got-ten-nn..bet-ter..." Taeyong replied, his eyes still closed. "It's...so cold...so fast..." he mumbled again, this time burying his head into Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach and focused on wiping Taeyong's sweat from his face and neck. He then somehow managed to wet the napkins and wiped Taeyong's face with the cool water. Taeyong seemed to enjoy the treatment, he was smiling the whole time, mumbling Jaehyun names on repeat under his breath, voicing it in different ways each time and giggling in between. 

"Cute." Jaehyun whispered to himself, smiling slightly as he continued trying to cool down Taeyong's warm face. His color had returned, and the boy was a light shade of pink and his hair was a mess, since Jaehyun had had to keep moving the fringes away from his face and eventually ended up holding his head in place while wiping.

"I'm manly though..." Taeyong pouted, only serving to strengthen Jaehyun's earlier remark. The other then broke into a grin and started giggling. Jaehyun decided he liked a sick Taeyong. If sick Taeyong was so high, he wondered what a drunk Taeyong would look like. Which lead him to think about a happy Taeyong, and then a sad Taeyong. His mind was having a blast on its own, imagining Taeyong's pretty face and cute personality in each emotion. The more he imagined the more he wanted to see. Taeyong happy, sad, angry, crying, sick, drunk, serious, sarcastic, cute, jealous, whining, content, sleepy he wanted to see it all. 

His mind went haywire, not pulling any stops as suddenly it presented into Jaehyun's mind an image- a thought so different from his previous ones. It shocked him. But instead of being disgusted, he found himself getting excited. He felt his blood rush down south, his cheeks were getting warm and he was suddenly more aware of fever-high boy in front of him. He looked at Taeyong again, and he was the same things. Flushed cheeks, messy hair, glossy eyes and wet lips. Only now he couldn't stop imagining the expression Taeyong would have while he had sex, would it be as arousing and his imagination told him, or even more so?

His phone suddenly vibrated, signalling an incoming messages and that helped Jaehyun get out of his day dream. he doesn't want to even think about what his mind was suggesting right at the moment. In fact he was shocked at himself for even thinking about it. But one look at Taeyong, and Jaehyun knew he wasn't to blame at all. Taeyong just called for attention.

 

 

_To: Johnny  
             Dude, Taeyong's sick. I'm taking him back to his house. Sorry. You guys enjoy your 'not a date' date. _

 

_From: Johnny_  
                 Yeah sure.... >_^ just remember to use protection...and be gentle...Taeyong's new to all 'that'.

 

_To: Johnny_  
               STFU!! He's really sick....and I did not need to know that

_....  
_

_wait....  
_

_why and how do you even know that?_

_From: Johnny_

_Ten told me. Now go. the movie is good.. TC of our ice princess okay?_

 

Jaehyun did not bother replying and instead just blocked his so-called friend. Plus the taxi was here and he really had no idea where Taeyong lived, since all that boy told him when he asked was  _Unicorn Land_  and Jaehyun is sure there is no such place in the real world. Unless Taeyong is a fairy, which is possible, then too Jaehyun has no idea how to get him there and in short, the taxi takes the one sick and happy person, and one healthy and anxious person to Jaehyun's house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Friday again and Jaehyun was on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He didn't receive a letter this week either and he was distressed by the lack of something to look forward to in school. In fact he was upset the whole day, whining and snapping at people who dared to breathe at him even.

Yes, the absence of the letter made him that moody.

Also, Taeyong.

That boy had some nerve. Jaehyun had brought him back home, and he was thankful his sister and mother didn't ask too much and just helped him tend to the really sick boy. Eventually Taeyong's mother, who turned out to be the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on after his mom, sister and granny, came to pick him up after she heard from Ten what had happened. They had dinner together and they helped Taeyong get into her car and Jaehyun stood by the entrance, watching the car drive away.

That was the last he had heard from the boy.

Johnny told him that Taeyong was currently in Russia, for his first grand prix assignment of the season. But Jaehyun still thought that even just a small text would've sufficed.

No it wasn't that he wanted to see Taeyong or hear his voice. he was just worried after seeing him so sick. That's all. Or that what he kept tell himself on repeat as he rolled around on his bed, whining and complaining about how cruel and heartless both Mr. L and Taeyong were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Hello Jaehyun~_  
  
I'm sorry that this isn't as pretty as the usual letter, but I haven't written to you in two weeks and I am so excited...I have so much I want to tell, I might finish the whole packet of papers again. I can't though...because then you'll find out who I am...and I don't think I am ready for that yet...I'm sorry.   
Hehe, it's been a while right?  
I'm so sorry, I have been a bit...occupied. Life is not so easy right now, I have been sick for more than a week and this stationary is quite hard to come by. Besides, I know only one place sells it, and I just found out that you go there too. I can't risk you seeing me buy it so I have to extra careful. I'm Sorry.  
How have you been? You looked slightly distressed yesterday...I saw you at the mall with your friends, and you weren't playing with them like usual...I even noticed you spacing out a lot...are you okay?  
It's pretentious of me...after being the one that was gone for so long and owing so much to you...being a coward and talking to you through letter, but I really can't stop anymore. Because I am just that...a coward....I'm sorry. I'll make it you to you sometime.  
HAHA  
You know...I guess changing the coach was a good decision...I did well this assignment..!! I even got a season's bet score...which is much higher than before...of course, I knew you would be watching me....so I tried harder...Thank you for cheering me on.  
I know your finals in two weeks right?  
 I'll be there...I'll be watching too Jaehyun...so do well darling!! fighting!

 

Jaehyun stared wide eyed at  letter he found just a second ago. He had ripped it open in a frenzy, his heart pounding in his chest as he read through the contents. He really couldn't believe it. He read and re-read the letter in his hands. His mind calculating and analyzing each sentence.

He finally broke out into a smile.

"So it's you huh..." he mumbled to himself, ignoring the confused stare his neighbor gave him.

He finally knew who his Mr. L was. 

He knew he could be wrong, but he had a hunch, and he knew exactly how to confirm his suspicions. He only had to wait until next friday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun is strategically placed on the first floor, right by the staircase, pressed against a wall, completely hidden from view to anyone on the ground floor. He had his eyes set on his locker, which was on the ground floor. For the first time since he started going to this school, Jaehyun was thankful about his lockers position.

The school had arranged it so that all the sports students got lockers on the ground floor, since it is easier to go to the gym or the pool or the field or wherever you practice, while the first floor lockers were given to students in literature and theater and general students. Jaehyun had cribbed for the last two years since his locker was the farthest from the gym, but today, he was glad for the distance. It gave him time to hide, as well as allowed him the direct view he was getting right now.

Since he received the letter last Friday, he had a hunch about the identity of this Mr.L and how the letters were getting there. He should've seen it before, but it took one final hint from the letter for it all to fall in place in his head. 

It was brilliant actually.

At least he thought it was.

A perfect diversion, a camouflage.

He had excused himself earlier than usual after that day's practice, citing his sore knee as the reason. They all bought it and so it gave him an opportunity to spy on the middle man. The one who put the letters inside his locker.

He stilled when he heard footsteps coming out of the gym and towards where his locker was. The team was done for the day, and they too were leaving, their chatter filled up the empty corridor. Jaehyun eyes searched desperately for his friends and sighed when he found them trailing behind, laughing at something on their phone. he froze for a second when Yuta suddenly looked up, towards the first floor, and then shook his head. He frowned at the action, but relaxed when they were out of sight. His friends were rather sharp when it came to him, so he had been kind of paranoid that they might sniff him out. he was thankfully safe.

He continued looking towards the gym, his body reeling with excitement.

The footsteps were back, but this time, it sounded like there were two of them. It sounded familiar, and Jaehyun froze again, realizing that it was Johnny and Yuta. he hid himself again, in the hopes that they had only forgotten something in the gym and not him. But then they stopped and Jaehyun peeked out of his spot. his hands hand to clamp around his mouth to stop the loud gasp from escaping.

Johnny had opened his lockers, he had no idea how he knew his code, and Yuta took out a Yellow letter from his bag.

"Yellow this time huh?" Johnny chuckled as he put it in, and Yuta replied with a chuckle, while Jaehyun stared wide eyed at his friends. They closed the door, talking about him and Mr. L, who they weren't calling by his name much to Jaehyun's frustration.

He was wrong. It wasn't Sicheng a Kun at all. Kun wasn't a diversion at all. Sicheng wasn't involved at all. He felt so stupid. He had gotten it all wrong. 

He suddenly remembered that one night where Johnny, Yuta and he had sneaked in and stayed up one by one to keep watch. He had woken up that night when Johnny had shaken him awake and waved the pink envelope at his face, explaining how he had heard footsteps and seen a 'slim' boy run-off. Not completely a lie since Johnny was slim, but damn he was shocked that his friends were in it too.

Who was the person whom his friends would be willing to help out so much? To point that they kept it from Jaehyun?

_...take care of our ice princess._

"Taeyong?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

63-65

There were loud cheers from every direction. The two schools were singing their anthems, the mascots were dancing along to the beat, thee audience were cheering at the top of their lungs, and somewhere with them Taeyong was cheering for him too. But it was all white noise to his ears. He could hear the drum rolls, he couldn't hear the cheers, he couldn't see or hear anything except the time which was counting down from 60.

One minute left for it to be all over.

His final game fore the school.

He looked at the score board,

They were losing. They were behind by two.

His coach was screaming something, last moment strategy changes made in haste. He ignored them. They had never helped. They needed to stick to their game. He looked at Johnny, who nodded at him. Yuta was in position. Minho was to his right, acting as a shield for him. They had a set plan, and he knew they could win. They had been doing it for years,

Johnny aimed at Yuta, and JAehyun smirked as he saw the opposite team players shift their concentration onto him unknowingly. He unsed it and slowly shifted away from the two blocking him. he was open and Johnny saw it. The ball was in his hand. 

_35_

Jaehyun ran towards their hoop.

_33, 32, 31..._

He waited for an openeing and passed it to Minho.

_29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24..._

Minho dibbled towards the hoop, trying for a lay-up, but he failed as the opposite team blocked him. But he passed the ball back to Yuta, who played around for a while. Distracting the other while waiting for Jaehyun.

"YUTA!!" he shouted, his hands raised,

_23, 22, 21..._

Yuta immediately threw the ball at him. He was at the 3-pointer zone. If they get this, they win. And so he took aim and shot.

_19, 18..._

His heart stopped. The seconds the ball was in the air seemed like an eternity to him. He watched the ball fall through the hoop. He hard the crowd roar in celebration. He felt a body slam into his, and he almost lost balance. But he held on. 

"We won!! WE WON!!" Yuta screamed at his face. His teammates engulfed him in a hug and he threw his arms around them. Jumping up and down in joy. One they all untangled themselves, he looked around.

His eyes were darting around, searching the faces in the audience for that one face he hoped had seen him score. Lee Taeyong, he said he would be here. he had to be here. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, Johnny waving at someone in the audience, and he knew it would be Ten. He was right.

And right beside him was the boy he was looking for. Taeyong.

And it just happened that Taeyong was looking him too. The boy looked flustered, but smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Jaehyun grinned back and began to walk towards them. He stood next to Johnny and threw and arm onto his shoulder.

"Can you get Taeyong to meet me outside the changing room...?" Johnny smirked at him, Jaehyun knew his friend was about to make a unwanted remark. "Alone. And yes, I'll keep your ice prince safe." and he walked towards his other teammates, but not before throwing another smile at the very flustered and cute Lee Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny kept his word.

Only he slightly manipulated the situation to be as uncomfortable as it could be for him.

When Jaehyun emerged  from the shower, he found Taeyong, sitting on one of the bences, thankfully facing away from him. He was looking aound. There was a small pout in his face. his brows were frowning and his cheeks were blushing in light pink.

He knew that Taeyong knew he was out from teh showers, he smiled.

"So Taeyong...what did you think of the game?" he asked. the said boy flinched, but didn't tuern around. Jaehyun noticed his ears turning red and laughed to himself.

"I-it was good. Really...exciting...C-congratulations, by the way." he said all this while looking at the wall in front him, and not even turning his head towards JAehyun.

"Really? I'm gald..." 

Jaehyun quickly got dressed and sat next to him. For once thanking Johnny for emptying out the changing room. Even though he had a slight hunch he is going to regret that tomorrow. His teammates did not take teasing lightly.

"Taeyong?"

"Ye-yes?"

"Hi..."

"Wh--"

"Shhh...let me complete..." he said, turning towards the boy, who was now looking at the floor. His cheeks flaming red. "Look at me please?" Taeyong shook his head. So he had no other option. Jaehyun stood up and in on swift motion he was kneeling in front of Taeyong. The other was so shocked that he had no choice but to stare at Jaehyun. "This is better...keep your eyes one me...like you did in the entire game...okay?" With wide eyes, Taeyong nodded. 

"O-okay.."

"Heh...you're not even denying it...?"

"I couldn't...even if I tried...you are really...something..."

"Woah woah...stop!! I need to say this first...I need to say this before I get too embarrassed..."

For the first time since he came into the changing room, Taeyong smiled. And that was enough of a confidence booster for Jaehyun. He reached into his jeans pocket and took out a navy blue paper. He noticed Taeyong stiffen but didn't comment on it. He unfolded the paper and cleared his throat.

"Hi Taeyong. Kind of weird right? I know. Reading out a letter to someone who is right in front of you and who you can talk to face-to-face isn't just weird, it's stupid...considering the fact that this actually costs a lot more than a simple text message. But I don't have the privilege of even having your phone number....which changed a month ago, but still I find this more meaningful don't you? How are you? Again a silly question, but I will ask this because I wonder every minute about how you are. It's funny really. But I can't stop thinking about you at all. Oops...did I just confess to you??" Jaehyun sighed dramatically, smiling since he felt ridiculous. "...I can't deny it then...I have a huge massive crush on you Lee Taeyong...take responsibility will you?" 

He looked at Taeyong, and paused. For both effect and because Taeyong was breath taking to him. The boy wore a shocked expression, and Jaehyun checked it off his list. He was barely starting to know this boy and he had already seen so many emotions on his face. Yet he was greedy for more. He wanted to see each expression again, and he wanted them to be directed only at him.

"Thank you for watching over me all this time. I admit I was scared out at first, and I wanted to report you, but now that I now you, I want to know you more. Will you Lee Taeyong, be willing to go out on dates with me, hold my hand while we walk to place, have movie night, talk all night long, kiss in the rain? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Taeyong gasped. there were tears in his eyes but he was smiling and laughing. He threw his arms around Jaehyun squealing a yes into the air. Jaehyun hugged him close. Grinning to himself. If someone had told him he'd be dating someone from _that_  school by the end of this year, he would've have smashed his face with the ball. But here he was, with his arms full of the most beautiful boy in the world, and he didn't care which school he was from as long as he was his.

"But Jaehyun...how did you know all that?" Taeyong asked after they both had calmed down enough to talk. 

"Well....you wrote them in the letters, don't pretend now...I know the truth." Jaehyun smirked as he nudged Taeyong teasingly. "I figured it all out."

"Wha-what? Did Ten tell you?!"

"Huh... _told_  me?! Taeyong!! You wrote them in here!!" Jaehyun rolled his eyes, indulging in his now boyfriends act. He took out the letter, which were now evidence, and and passed them to Taeyong. The boy looked even more confused, and doubt started to creep into Jaehyun's mind. Taeyong wasn't acting, he was genuinely confused. "Wait...you didn't write these?"

"No...I didn't...why would I write you letters Jaehyun? When I can talk to you?"

"Well...you never did before!"

"I was just too shy...and you seemed scary with that  _I hate everyone from YG High_ aura."

"I wasn't that scary!"

"You were! You would literally glare at anyone from my school!'

"Is our first fight really going to be about this? literally ten minutes into the relationship?"

"Well you asked me out thinking I wrote these letters!!"

"You did though! You asked me how I knew all this...it means it was you!! And the bag from that stationary store! thats the only place they sell this kind of envelope!"

"No...I didn't write it...I bought that for a project work...I swear...! But...I did say these exact words to Ten at the bus stop...when...I..."

"When you...?"

"Talked to him...aboutmyfeelings...for you...P-Plus! this isn't even my handwriting!" he exclaimed, he was pointing at the last letter, the one that was written in normal hand, without the calligraphy. And Jaehyun frowned.

"So...if you didn't write it, then who did!?"

As if on cue, the door flew open, and three figures stepped inside, smiling. 

"We did!" Johnny, Yuta and Ten looked absolutely proud about it, while Ten smiled guilty at interrupting. Obviously they were outside eavesdropping.

"But the handwriting-" Jaehyun started.

"We didn't write. It was genius actually. Ten told us about the princes crush on you, and we decided you'd make the perfect couple. So we played cupid. Simple. Ten tells us what he thinks of you, and since we are friends with him already, we knew his schedule and daily life and all. So Yuta made the script and we handed the matter to our lovely Sicheng, who was the one wrote that last letter by the way. He usually gives it to Kun, his boyfriend, he has the pretty handwriting. I only had to deliver it to you, which was easy since I had managed to learn you locker pass code by observation alone. You know, since I am a genius and all. Only issue came up when this idiot Yuta took you to Aron's which is where I bought it from, so we had Taeyong buy it for us next time, though sorry Tae, we had trick you into thinking it was for a project."."

Taeyong and Jaehyun sat dumbly in their previous spots. Listening to them more minutes of Johnny praising himself, Yuta adding his own praises, and Ten standing awkwardly between the two giants, feeling sorry for himself and the new couple. Maybe the 'big reveal' could've waited for after dinner. Well at least it was mission accomplished, both sides win....right?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the spelling mistakes. I'll edit it later when I have a bit more free time. enjoy!


End file.
